1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a RFID tag, and more particularly to a RFID tag with reinforced structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) is a kind of communication technology and essentially comprises wireless information processing technology, reader, and RFID tag. RFID can be used in a variety of applications, such as inventory and logistics management, asset management, library management, access control, an anti car chip theft, as identification and tracking applications.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional RFID tag 10 generally comprises a base 11 on which are disposed a chip 12 and an antenna 13 connected to the chip 12. The RFID tag 10 allows reading and writing data in a non-touch manner when used in combination with a reader, and it further allows the reader to access and read the data of the RFID tag 10, and the data acquired by the reader is provided to the backend application system for further processing, use or value-added use. However, this RFID tag 10 still suffers from the following shortcomings.
Firstly, when the RFID tag 10 is disposed on a soft material, such work clothes, hoods, hats or work shoes, the base 11 of the RFID tag 10 should be sealed with soft material (such as plastic). However, the combination of the chip 12 and the antenna 13 will become a very thin and uniform thickness sheet after being packed in the base 11, therefore, the base 11 is likely to bend when the RFID tag 10 is used in the abovementioned condition, consequently, the antenna 13 or the chip 12 in the base 11 will also deform. Long time and repeated bending will cause damage to RFID tag 10, and mostly, the damage is electrical disconnection between the chip 12 and the antenna 13. In other words, the base 11 is vulnerable to repeated bending due to the fact that there is no protection for the electric connection between the chip 12 and the antenna 13.
Secondly, the outer surface 111 of the base 11 of the RFID tag 10 is flat and smooth, the electric waves generated by the reader are likely to be absorbed by human body or moisture, when the RFID tag 10 is attached or close to a human body, or close to a moisture-containing surface, making it difficult for the reader to read the RFID tag 10. Especially for the RFID tag 10 whose operating frequency is ultra high.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.